Beast Boy Files
by Evil Carnisa
Summary: Beast Boy is more popular than he thought
1. Chapter 1

The Beast Boy File

by Evil Carnisa

He knew it was wrong. As she strolled through the T-Tower, he'd always hoped that she'd move in just the slightest way, that he could glimpse her pussy through her extremely tight leotard. He loved the way her C cups jiggled ever so slightly when she walked, when she breathed. But she was his teammate, his friend. Quickly, Beast Boy banished all of his lustful thoughts of Raven from his mind.

Raven, on the other hand, was not ashamed at how she looked seductively at the green skinned housemate. 'I wonder if he can grow EVERY part of his body', she often fantasized, holed up in her room for days on end. 'I want to ride that bad boy for all he's got.'


	2. Workout

The next day, Beast Boy and Cyborg were busy battling each other in Grand Theft Auto 4, Starfire was making 'America Cookies', and Robin was training his martial arts in the basement. Watching her three teammates from the shadows, Raven gently caressed her breast, licking her lips every time Beast Boy took out an opponent. "In your FACE, Cyborg!", he yelled, laughing. "In MY face is how it should be", she muttered, coming forward into the light. "Hey, how about we do some hand-to-hand combat training, you guys?", she asked, levitating off the ground. "I want to see how Beast Boy can handle these new spells I just learned." "Sweet! Training is one thind I'll never turn down!", he said, flinging his controller onto the couch. "Bring it, Raven!

In the training room, Beast Boy was doing his stretches, as Raven was mentally preparing herself for battle. "You know what I do to start every day? Oil down my outfit", she chuckled, telepathically bringing a bottle of body oil to him. "It dries quickly, leaves no shine, and makes the enemy less likely to get a hold of me in case of close contact combat. Help me out?"

With a shaky hand, BB removed his gloves, took the bottle, and poured a healthy portion of oil into his green tinged palms. With her cape already off, Raven sat cross legged on the ground, extending an arm for him to do. Slowly, he worked the warming oil into her costume, careful not to spill a drop. Raven moaned ever so slightly, trying her best to hide the smile that was trying its' hardest to climb onto her face. From one arm to the next, BB hoped that he could stay focused, and not worry about getting a boner directly in front of the best body in the T-Tower.

Gathering a little more oil, he started on her back, noticing after covering the surface, there was no bra strap. 'Her tits are like that naturally?', he thought, and instantly felt his member twitch ever so slightly. Moving down lower and lower, he stopped at Raven's waistline to gather more oil. Instinctively, she laid onto her stomach. Rubbing oil into her waistline, he marveled at her behind. 'That's a phat ass', he thought, smiling to himself, as he knew Cyborg would have said it exactly like that. 'I wonder how big it is?' Quietly, he removed a tape measurer from his utility pack, and measured the sides, and the length of it horizontally. Using his genius math skills, he shrieked, "42 INCHES!" "Huh?", Raven asked, in a daze. "N-nothing", he recovered, resuming the oil treatment.

With eager hands, he massaged the oil into her ass, all the while monitoring his member, as it slowly grew. Making sure to keep the oil on her costume, he put a little bit onto his index and middle finger, and soaked the material that went between her legs. Moving forward slowly, he 'innocently' moved the material, and caught a rather large eyeful of her hairless pussy. Absentmindedly, he kept soaking that same spot of material that ran between her legs, not realizing that he was actually getting Raven off.

Raven, on the other hand, was enjoying the massage, and knew that her ass was 42 glorious inches, while pretending to be in a daze. She also knew that his cock was getting hard, as she had been stealing glances every few seconds, and she really knew that he 'accidently' saw her pussy, and was pretending not to notice him getting her off. After five minutes of this, she mentioned, "Don't forget the front of my costume, dude."

"Oh! Yea. I, uh, I was thinking of something. Nothing sexual! just something", he recovered, reapplying oil to his hands. Starting at the top, he worked her collarbone, and then moved down to her tits. Oh, the joy he got out of getting free reign to touch those heavenly bodies! "Uh, the front of my costume is of a special blend of material, so you might have to really workt the oil into it", Raven said, hoping she wasn't sounding too suspicious. "Sure", BB answered meekly, twisting his body so that his boner wasn't visible.

With a fresh application of oil, he began really grinding the oil into her tits, then her abdomen, finishing up with a really light application to the crotch region, so as not to make his boner explode into view. Sensing this, Raven telepathically pulled the oil from her tits, and mentioned to BB that he needs to go back over them with another coat. 'It's like she's TRYING to see my junk' he thought, but complyed notheless.

The nipple area was the trickiest part. Every time he would apply some over the latex like material, it would dry up almost instantly, befuddling him time and time again. Finally, frustrated, BB, poured oil directly onto her costume, and, using his thumb and index finger, began rubbing over her nipples, his boner be damned. "Ow! Ease up there, dude", Raven feigned pain, figuring now was the best time to make her move. "Sorry!" "You pinch my nipples, and all you have to say is 'sorry'?", she asked, pushing him onto his back, his member fully erect and threatening to explode from his pants. "I-I just was doing what you asked me to!", he yelled, horrified. "Well then", Raven cooed, unzipping her costume, and letting her bare boobs hang freely, "Since you like playing with my nipples so bad, why don't you bite them?"

Without a word, BB inhaled her right nipple, sucking the shit out of it, massaging it with his tongue, and biting it at her request, all while pinching the left. "I'm nearly invincible", she explained, head thrown back in euphoria, "so transform into something with actual sharp teeth and deal me some damage." Thinking, BB transformed into a wolf, and, with Ravens approval, he sank his canines onto her right nipple, and shook his head as if tearing meat from a bone. Calling out in delight, Raven was speaking in a language that BB couldn't understand as he pulled her nipple one, two, three inches from her body, yet it still remained attached.

"I hear dogs like peanut butter", she smiled, to which BB shook his wolf head yes. "Well, I don't have any, but I think I have _something _ just as tempting." Spreading her legs wide, BB took one look at that hairless pussy, let his extra long, and extra thick tongue hang out, and began vigorously lapping up her pussy juices, followed by the actual thing they came from. After ten minutes of this, she breathed, "Ok, ok, I'm not into the whole 'animal fucking' thing, so change back so I can thank you." 'I'm really going to get laid!', he thought, morphing back into his normal self.

Unbuttoning his pants, Raven took his 4' member into his hands, and frowned. "Is this it?", she questioned, looking slightly disappointed. "No!", he cheeped, and made his member grow to almost a foot. "There we go", the grey skinned girl smiled. Taking his cock into her mouth, she slowly started sucking on the tip, picking up speed every minute or so. Now it was BB's turn to enjoy this 'training'. He felt a warmness further down his cock, and saw that Raven was taking more and more of it into her mouth as the time went on. Soon, she managed to have almost 10 inches of green cock in her mouth, and precum was slowly seeping out. Jacking him while still keeping him in her mouth, Raven slowly waited for the explosion that she had triggered.

After 5 straight minutes of her jacking him off, BB couldn't help himself from climaxing deep in Raven's mouth. As the cum kept flowing, he noticed that she wasn't backing off of him, taking every drop. This went on for almost a minute. When he started to grow limp, Raven swallowed everything that he had given her, wiped her mouth, then replied hoarsely, while jacking off his limp member, "That was some workout, kid. I'll have to keep you in mind for tomorrow." "Terra!", he screamed, remembering her arrival.


End file.
